Playing the Melody
by Super Reader
Summary: My entry for the KND iPod challenge. This can also be taken as number 67 of the 100 Theme Challenge. I tag whoever wants to do it.


Tagged by December'sRose. Again. A long time ago actually. Which I feel really bad about. :D

**Instructions**: **If you get tagged, you have to write a short fic about ten random songs. Put your IPOD or library on shuffle, and get ready to write to whatever song comes up. Sounds pretty easy, but here's the thing; you only have until the end of the song to finish the drabble, and then it's onto the next one.**

Right. I haven't done anything Kids Next Door in a long time. I've been busy. With Life with Derek, Teen Titans and Avatar the Last Airbender. Plus a lot of other random stuff. But tonight I decided to (finally) do the KND iPod challenge. I'm not sure how they turned out. I've already done the iPod challenge which took me a couple days to complete. This I finished in one sit down. And I had fun. I miss writing KND. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the songs, not the characters or the iPod Challenge.

* * *

**1. Simple Song - Miley Cyrus**

Kuki hugged her knees to her chest, letting the wind play with her long hair. It really shouldn't have happened. They shouldn't have left her behind. She could have helped. But no…she had sneezed twice that day and therefore was banned from any kind of mission. Stupid Numbuh 1 and his stupid rules.

She sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. Gross.

And now look where it had gotten them. She might be the flaky one, but she could stop an attacker from hitting a boy across the back of the head so hard that it instantly knocked out the loud-mouthed Aussie.

"I know you're there." She turned to see Numbuh 5 walking towards her. The spy gave a smile.

"He's awake. He wants to talk to you."

**2. The Best Damn Thing - Avril Lavigne**

Fanny raised an eyebrow as she turned a corner and came upon a group of girls. It was a large group…probably 2 or 3 girls thick.

"Oh Fanny!" Fanny paused as Melissa O'Malley came up to her panting. "There you are. Muffy's boyfriend just **cheated** on with her. We're all telling her what a jerk he is. She could really use your support."

Fanny cocked her head. Weird. She was sure that she and Muffy had barely spoken 5 words to each other in their whole 7 years of school together.

"I doubt it. Looks like she's doing fine." Fanny said dryly as Muffy smiled shakily at a comforting friend. Fanny turned away as she heard Muffy give a stifled sob and about 5 girls reach out to give her a tissue.

"This is why I never mess around with the whole dating thing," Fanny muttered, shaking her head as she walked away.

**3. Misery Business - Paramore**

Lizzie stared directly ahead of her, not paying any attention to what Herbie was telling her. Her attention was focused on him. She watched as he laughed, lightly punching the pilot boy- Harry? Hogart?- in the shoulder. He looked fine. Unlike her.

Of course she had broken up with him…not the other way around, but it still hurt. She didn't want to break up with him. But she knew that she could never compete with them. They were more important to him than her, and they always would be. And there was nothing she could do about it.

Lizzie DeVine watched as he asked something of the short blonde one- the one who had pretended to be him that time- and the blonde one just blushed. Kuki – Lizzie actually got along pretty well with her- gave a little shriek and grabbed the blonde boy in a bone-crunching hug.

Everyone was laughing.

Abby – the only other girl in that tree house- laid a hand on his shoulder while she laughed.

Lizzie closed her eyes. She turned back to Herbie and tried to look like she had been listening to him prattle about some science-fiction show.

_Goodbye Nigel. Goodbye._

**4. Welcome To the Black Parade - My Chemical Romance**

"MCR! I can't believe you got tickets!" Wally said excitedly, joining the hordes of screaming fans as the band members walked on stage. Hoagie never looked up from his notebook where he was sketching a complicated aircraft design.

"I mean, I thought you hated them. You said something about them giving you a migraine. I know it's my birthday but I'm forever in your debt!" Wally stopped talking to let loose a few cheers as the first chords of a song started.

"I love 'Welcome to the Black Parade! It starts out slow and then gets all BAM!" Wally made an explosion sound.

Hoagie continued sketching, not even glancing in the direction of the couple on his right who seemed to be yelling louder than anyone else at the concert.

"Ah man! Don't you just LOVE guitar solos?" Wally yelled over the music as he did a wild imitation of an air guitar.

Wally paused. "Hoagie?" The pilot continued sketching.

"Hoagie!"

With a startled jump, Hoagie looked up and reached up to his ear. Taking out a blue colored earplug, he looked at his astonished friend.

"What?"

Wally opened his mouth to say something. Then shut it.

"Nothing."

**5. When You're Gone – Avril Lavigne**

It really wasn't fair. A tear slipped out of her eye. How could fate be so cruel? Or whoever was in charge. Fate, karma, the cosmos…whoever. They all had a heart of stone.

How could they let him just walk away? And without saying goodbye. The others had said goodbye. They had each gotten little unique goodbyes that were specifically meant for them.

She had got squat. Nothing. Zilch.

And to think she had thought that he had liked her. Like that. To bad she had only realized that after he left. Otherwise, she would have told him the truth.

That she actually did like-like him.

But now he was gone. He was somewhere out there, exploring deep space…without her.

Rachael let another tear slip down her face. She'd really miss him.

**6. Sea of Love – Cat Power (Juno Soundtrack)**

Kuki gave a small giggle as she heard approaching footsteps. She crouched slightly, waiting for the person to turn the corner.

With a bored expression, sucking idly at a large soda, Wally Beetles came shuffling around the corner.

Laughing gleefully, Kuki jumped. Latching onto the boy's neck, she enveloped him in a trademark Sanban glomp.

With a yelp they both went down, Wally's soda flying several feet away and spilling into the wooden floorboards.

"Wally!" Kuki hugged a little harder.

"Kuki?" Wally looked surprised and a little dazed. For good reason, as you all know.

"I can't believe how tall you got!" Kuki exclaimed, letting her arms loosen a bit.

"Right. Well. It has been a few years. Give or take." Wally smiled.

"6 years, 8 months, 12 days and 2 hours. Not that I'm keeping track."

"Of course not." Wally smiled wider and tried to slow his thumping heart.

_It's just because you got randomly power-hugged by a girl you haven't seen in 6 years. There's no way you could still be in love with her. _

Wally gazed at Kuki's sparkling violet eyes as she let him up off the ground. With a sinking feeling he couldn't help but think he was way off.

**7. Man! I Feel Like A Woman – Shania Twain**

"Tell me again why I'm doing this."

Sniggers were heard before there was a reply.

"Because I asked you?" Kuki asked sweetly, staring eye-to-eye at Wally.

He snorted. "Yeah right."

Fanny huffed. "Because we'll give you two mega-tons of candy."

"And?"

The girls rolled their eyes at each other. "And I won't steal the remote anymore." Kuki said, sounding bored.

Wally sat back looking pleased. "And don't you girls forget it."

Abby winked over the Aussie's head as she combed a pink comb through his hair. Kuki giggled as she brushed some eye shadow on the boy's eyelids. Making one more adjustment to the sandy hair, Abby brushed her hands triumphantly.

"Ladies, we have finished."

The three girls stepped back and admired their work. By admired, I mean laughed themselves silly.

"What?" Wally opened his eyes to the hysterical girls. With a sinking feeling in his gut, he reached out for a hand mirror.

"HOLY UNDERWEAR! I'm a WOMAN!"

**8. Holding Out For a Hero – Jennifer Saunders (Shrek 2 soundtrack)**

He was a hero. Everyone said so. He really didn't get it. He was just a regular kid who did what he thought was right. And it just turned out that what he thought was right was enough to save the world.

So really, there was no need for dozens of award ceremonies that Moonbase was always offering him. It just wasn't necessary.

If anyone was a hero it was his team. Hoagie, Kuki, Wally and Abby. They were the heroes. They were always there for him, always there to help and they were the best team a kid could ask for.

Nigel smiled as he tossed the offer of an award ceremony over his shoulder and into the trashcan. When they gave an award to all of Sector V….now that could be considered.

**9. Apologize – OneRepublic ft. Timbaland**

Cree stood awkwardly on her sister's doorstep, apprehensively rubbing her arm. She had to do this. It was what was right. Even if Abby turned her away, even if she didn't even look at her, Cree had to say it. And hopefully Abby would understand. Or at least wouldn't toss her out…she'd had enough of that lately.

Her finger pushed the doorbell, timidly, as if it would explode at to much pressure. Running feet could be heard.

"Yes?" A little girl, about 5, pulled the door open.

Cree stared down at her. It had to be her niece, she had heard about her from her parents.

"Um, is your mom home?" Cree almost hoped that Abby was out.

"Mommy!" The girl ran away.

And suddenly Abby was at the door. Cree found herself not being able to speak a word. She watched as she saw Abby's eyes harden.

"Abby…I'm…I..." Cree paused. "I'm sorry."

She waited anxiously. Now was the time to be thrown out. For a few seconds Abby did nothing, but finally she opened the door wider, a signal to enter.

Slightly dazed, Cree entered, only to be grabbed and hugged by her younger sister.

**10. Disturbia – Rihanna**

Kuki walked cautiously along a wooden hallway. She could have sworn that she had heard something. Sure the wood creaked a lot, especially during a cloudy day it seemed, but this was different. It was the sound of someone running down a corridor.

She was clutching at a particularly beaten up stuffed animal. A rainbow-monkey that seemed to missing its rainbow. But it was obviously a favorite.

Shivers went up and down Kuki's back as she heard low murmurs coming from the kitchen. Why couldn't she have taken a weapon instead? Of all the days for the others to be with their families.

_I'm going to have to stop a villain all by myself. _She gulped_. A villain like Father. Or Mr. Boss. Oh no. _

A crash came from the living room now, followed by many loud hushes. Gulping, Kuki placed a hand on the wooden door leading to the living room. It would be better to take the villain by surprise.

With a slam, she banged the door open, holding the ratty monkey above her head in defense.

"SURPRISE!" Her teammates yelled, standing beneath a giant birthday banner.

Not that Kuki saw this. She was currently face down in her own rainbow monkey, where she had fallen after the 'surprise'.

"I told ya'll we shouldn't have had a surprise party. Again."

"I'll go get the water bucket."

* * *

A/N: Well I have to say that I did like writing new people. Like Cree. I've never written her before. Well the Cree after she betrayed the KND anyway. :D It would be nice if you guys could tell me which one you liked best. But that's just me. :D

I tag whoever wants to do it.

Super Reader


End file.
